Don't Touch!
by BoundLight
Summary: Crowley gets jealous when a human touches his angel


Back to school was always a busy time of year, and it happened to be one of Crowley's favorite. Minor inconveniences seemed so much worse to parents wrangling their children through multiple stores in the search for the perfect notebook.

Whenever he needed a break from tormenting he stopped by Aziraphale's bookshop. He would stop regardless of needing a break, but it was a decent enough excuse to sprawl on Aziraphale's couch, and his angel always cooed over him for working so hard and offered him a cup of cocoa. Crowley didn't love sweets as much as his angel, but anything proffered by Aziraphale automatically tasted a thousand times better, and he would never turn it down.

Running a bookshop, you might expect the angel to have his hands full this time of year, but the last thing Aziraphale wanted was customers, and he was very good at dissuading them. Or at least, he used to be.

Crowley fumed in the back at the humans walking around Aziraphale's shop. As a being who'd been around since the dawn of man, all humans tended look like infants, but the actual children were especially annoying. At least that was what he would claimed if anyone ever asked. It would take the best torturers in Hell, or a slight pout from a certain angel, to make him confess differently. Back to school was normally a flood of the little bastards, and while that would have been amusing, they were not the ones currently causing havoc in Aziraphale's shop.

The humans currently ruining Crowley's day were in their early twenties. University aged. Aziraphale watched them with a deep scowl. Somehow a group of them had happened upon his shop while it was open, and he was regretting even unlocking the door today. It seemed the kids knew how lucky they were to be inside, and were taking their time looking through the many books. None of them had worked out this weeks sorting method, but instead of being deterred, they were taking their time looking at every single publication, talking quietly amongst themselves about what they'd found.

Every time a new book was pulled or a page turned Crowley could feel Aziraphale's anger increase a notch. Normally he'd find it adorable, but today was different. Today there was a rather lovely woman in the shop. Aziraphale hadn't noticed her, but she'd noticed him. Aziraphale may have been able to sense love, but Crowley could sense lust, and the lust coming off this woman was like a smoldering fire, just needing a little fanning to become an inferno.

Before he'd made up his mind on how to deal with her, she grabbed a random book, threw her shoulders back, and strode up to the register. If Crowley hadn't wanted to throw her out the window, he would have admired her confidence. Aziraphale, for his part, didn't seem to notice her until she was at the counter clearing her throat.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me about this book?" She blinked her long lashes slowly, smiled, bit her lip, and leaned against the counter.

Not the best he'd ever seen, but Crowley gave her props for trying.

Aziraphale grabbed the book back, cradling it to his chest like a child someone had just tried to snatch.

Instead of being turned off she laughed at his expression, reached out a hand, and touched Aziraphale's wrist.

Before he'd even consciously thought about it, Crowley was across the store, knocking her hand aside. "_Mine_," he hissed.

"Well, that's enough for today," Aziraphale said, setting his book aside.

"But –" the girl began, but Aziraphale was already shooing her and everyone else out of his shop, easily taking books out of surprised hands and tucking them somewhere safe for later. He shut the door with a flourish, and loudly slid the lock home.

"That was a disaster," Aziraphale groaned. "I'm not opening up again for at least a month."

Crowley didn't hear him. He was still focused on his angel's wrist.

"Dearest?"

Crowley took off his glasses, tossing them haphazardly behind him, revealing his large serpentine eyes. He hissed long and low, slowly advancing. Aziraphale wasn't afraid, but once the demon was in his space he backed up a step for every one Crowley took. Using it to his advantage, Crowley maneuvered his angel until they were in the backroom, then deliberately tripped him, knocking him back onto the couch.

Aziraphale grunted a little at the impact, but made no move to escape. Crowley climbed on top of him, putting an extra swing to his hips as he straddled his angel. Aziraphale smiled, hands coming up to bracket his hips. Crowley hissed at him, knocking his hands aside. Aziraphale drew back in surprise, but it morphed to affection as the demon captured his wrist and brought it to his mouth, tongue flicking out briefly to touch it. Crowley growled at what he found, and began rubbing his cheeks against the captured wrist. After a few minutes his tongue flicked out again.

"Crowley..." Aziraphale smiled. He flexed his hand allowing his fingers to brush against Crowley's face.

Crowley nipped at them when they came close to his mouth, teasingly.

"Dearest..."

"Not yet," Crowley murmured.

He sat back and undulated. Aziraphale watched with wide eyes, longing to touch. Crowley winked knowingly, and then shifted. His skin became scaled, black with hints of red. His arms and legs slowly melted into his body, and all at once he was the same serpent Aziraphale had met in Eden, heavy coils draped across his lap.

Crowley hissed, his tongue flicking across Aziraphale's lips.

Aziraphale hid a smile, and held out his wrist for inspection.

Crowley pressed heavily against his skin, rubbing against it repeatedly, flicking out a tongue every now and then to check his progress. Aziraphale sat patiently letting Crowley take all the time he needed. His other hand occupied itself with Crowley's scales, tracing up and down the long curved body, enjoying the feel of the muscle flexing as the demon scented him.

When Crowley was satisfied the touch of the human could no longer be detected he slid up his angel's body, occasionally wrapping around his torso to capture him closer. Aziraphale didn't fight him, even shifting away from the couch to allow Crowley more room.

When Crowley had Aziraphale wrapped snugly in his coils he focused on rubbing against his neck, cheeks, and forehead. Aziraphale was happy to allow it, and after a few moments decided to reciprocate. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face against Crowley, pressing close to him and doing his best to scent the demon back. Crowley had to stop, huffing a laugh that sounded odd coming from the body of a serpent. He flicked a tongue up Aziraphale's neck and across his lips once more, and then settled, tucked close against his throat. The heat coming off the angel was too tempting to ignore, and soon he found himself fast asleep.

It was several months before Aziraphale was willing to open his shop again. Even then, want would be a strong word.

"So just don't open," Crowley complained.

"What kind of shopkeeper doesn't open? It's hardly professional."

"The kind who doesn't want to sell anything. Like, oh, I don't know... you?"

"I am perfectly willing to sell my books."

"Oh ho," Crowley laughed, "that looked painful. Say it again."

"I am perfectly..." Aziraphale stuttered to a halt.

"Told ya."

"That's beside the point," Aziraphale said, battling a blush. "I am opening the store."

Crowley sauntered over to his angel and drew him in by his collar. "Or I could tempt you to some lunch? Maybe a walk around St. James... You haven't seen the ducks in a while, I'm sure they miss you."

"Well..."

Several more months later Aziraphale finally opened for the day. Or at least for a couple of hours. The few customers he had were all quite distracted by the shopkeepers new scarf. The snake was the largest many had seen outside of a horror movie, and it would often lift its head and hiss at anyone who came too close to the bemused proprietor, who would smile beatifically, kiss the snake's head, and call it darling.

Crowley bared his fangs in amusement, laughing at the people scrambling out the door, and allowed himself an internal cheer. Those who saw them together would likely never return. As Aziraphale pulled out a book to read, Crowley slipped off his shoulders and slunk through the bookcases to root out any other patrons walking between the stacks. This was so much fun he might ask his angel to open up more often. A man shrieked as he slithered around a corner, and Crowley briefly gave chase, grinning as only a serpent could.

The shop now emptied he returned to his angel, who knelt and allowed him to wrap around his arm and up his neck. Crowley bumped his head playfully and settled in for a nap while Aziraphale took his time locking the door.


End file.
